memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Klingon military personnel (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Klingon military personnel who served during the 24th century. :List organized by location of appearance. Ajilon Prime Klingon Soldiers These two Klingon soldiers entered the ward of the Federation field hospital on Ajilon Prime in 2373 where they killed the two Starfleet guards. They were later forced to withdraw their attack when Jake Sisko fired a phaser rifle in their general direction, causing the ceiling to cave in and seal off the entryway where they were firing from. ( ) :The Klingon on the left was played uncredited by regular stunt trek player Tom Morga . Borg Collective Assimilated Klingon This Klingon was assimilated by the Borg. ( ) Klingon Drone, Engineering #1 This Klingon male was part of a contingent of Borg drones that traveled with the Borg Queen to the year 2063 from 2373. Following the destruction of their ship, the drones transported aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] and began assimilating that ship in an attempt to prevent Earth's first contact with the Vulcans. This drone was present in the Enterprise engine room and was killed when Lieutenant Commander Data punctured the ship's warp plasma coolant tanks. ( ) :In the non-canon Star Trek Customizable Card Game, this drone was identified as Five of Eleven, a "cyber drone" tasked with the analysis of suspended animation principles. Klingon Drone, Engineering #2 Among two other unidentified humanoids, this Klingon drone was observed connected by wires to the ceiling of the ''Enterprise engine room in 2063. This drone was likely killed when the plasma coolant tanks were ruptured. ( ) Klingon Drone, Engineering #3 This Klingon drone, observed in engineering, reacted to the attempted escape of Lieutenant Commander Data, but was called off the Borg Queen. The drone was likely killed when the plasma coolant tanks were ruptured. ( ) :In the non-canon Star Trek Customizable Card Game, this drone was identified as Two of Eleven, a "transport drone" tasked with determining and adapting to "defensive screen harmonics". Klingon Drone, ''Enterprise Hull This Klingon drone also boarded the Enterprise-E in 2063. The drone was dispatched to the exterior hull of the Enterprise where it and a small group of drones constructed an interplexing beacon ontop of the navigational deflector. At first ignoring an EVA team lead by Captain Jean-Luc Picard, the drone responded to a perceived threat when Lieutenant Hawk attempted to release the maglock securing the deflector and the beacon to the ship. This drone attacked and assimilated Hawk. ( ) :Oddly, while the other drones were either killed or released into space, the fate of this drone was never depicted. In the non-canon Star Trek Customizable Card Game, this drone was identified as Fifteen of Seventeen, a "countermeasure drone" tasked with nullifying "resistance". Son of K'Vok The son of K'Vok was a Klingon warrior assimilated by the Borg during the latter half of the 24th century. In 2375, when the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] encountered a Borg vinculum, Seven of Nine began to experience the personalities of various assimilated individuals, including the son of K'Vok. Seven, under his personality, was responsible for eating the leg of Kelaran wildebeest Neelix had prepared for Ensign Ryson's birthday and initiated a Klingon mating ritual with B'Elanna Torres. ( ) Deep Space 9 Klingon Warrior 1 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. They boarded Deep Space 9 during the confrontation between the Klingon Empire and the Federation over the invasion of Cardassia. He was beamed directly on OPs and knocked Chief Miles O'Brien out. Shortly before this he tried to get into the room with the Detapa Council but was shot by Garak. ( ) :This Klingon was played by stunt coordinator Dennis Madalone who received no on-screen credit for this appearance. Klingon Warrior 2 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. He was among the Klingons who boarded the promenade on Deep Space 9 but was stopped by a few Bajoran deputies. Later he was beamed directly on OPs where he had a fight with Captain Benjamin Sisko. ( ) :This Klingon was played by regular stunt actor Christopher Doyle who received no credit for this appearance. Klingon Warrior 3 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. He boarded among other Klingons the promenade of Deep Space 9 but was stopped by a few Bajoran deputies. Later he was directly beamed on OPs where he first had a fight with Lieutenant Commander Worf and later stabbed his d'k tahg into Major Kira Nerys' side. Then she knocked him out. ( ) :This Klingon was played by stunt actor Ken Lesco who received no credit for this appearance. Klingon Warrior 4 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force which boarded Deep Space 9 in 2372. He was directly beamed on OPs where he was shot by Major Kira Nerys. ( ) :This Klingon was played by stunt actor Ken Clark who received no credit for this appearance. Klingon Warrior 5 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. He was directly beamed on Ops and shot by Captain Sisko. ( ) :This Klingon was played by an unknown stunt actor. Klingon Warrior 6 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. Among other Klingons he boarded Deep Space 9 and was stunned by a Bajoran security deputy on the promenade. Later he was directly beamed on OPs and had a fight with Captain benjamin Sisko. ( ) :This Klingon was played by regular stunt actor Irving E. Lewis who received no on-screen credit for this appearance. Klingon Warrior 7 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. Among other Klingons he boarded the promenade of Deep Space 9 but was stopped by a few Bajoran deputies. Later he stunned a Bajoran deputy and tried to attack Constable Odo but was shot by Doctor Julian Bashir. Later he was among the boarding group which tried to invade OPs and fought against Captain benjamin Sisko. ( ) :This Klingon was played by regular stunt actor Tom Morga who received no on-screen credit for this appearance. Klingon Bidder A female Klingon was present as a bidder during an auction at Quark's at the end of the year 2373. ( ) :The Klingon bidder was uncredited played by regular extra and stand-in Cathy Debuono. Klingon Officer 1 (2375) This Klingon Officer confronted Laas on the promenade after Laas had changed into fog. The Klingon ordered Laas never to change forms in front of him. He said that Laas, whom he considered a founder, had the blood of Klingon warriors on his hands. When he drew his knife, Laas morphed a large knife in his hand. Odo restrained the Klingon officer, but his companion started to draw his knife, and Lass stabbed the companion, killing him. ( ) :This Klingon Officer was played by John Eric Bentley. Klingon Officer 2 (2375) This Klingon Officer along with his fellow officer confronted Laas on the promenade after Laas had changed into fog. During the confrontation as Odo restrained his companion, he drew his knife and attempted to attack Laas. Laas morphed a large knife in his hand and stabbed the Klingon Officer, killing him. ( ) :This Klingon Officer was uncredited played by stuntman Dennis Madalone. Klingon Warrioress 1 This Klingon warrioress was part of the fleet, led by General Martok in 2372. She joined the Klingons who came aboard Deep Space 9 for shore leave and visited Quark's bar. ( ) :This Klingon was played by regular extra Kathleen Demor who received no credit for her appearance. Klingon Warrioress (2375) This Klingon was present during the fight between Gowron and Worf in 2375 on Deep Space 9. ( ) :She was uncredited played by extra Marlene Sosebee. Krios Prime Vagh's guards Two guards accompanied Governor Vagh of Krios aboard the Enterprise-D in 2367. They first restrained Worf when he tried to stop Geordi La Forge from murdering the governor and later held Ambassador Kell restrained. ( ) :The left Klingon was played by regular stuntman B.J. Davis and the right by regular stuntman Chuck Borden, both uncredited. Maranga IV Klingon Assassin 1 (2370) This Klingon Assassin was hired by K'mtar to fake an attempt on Worf's life. K'mtar was really the future Alexander, who had traveled back in time. It was an attempt to turn the young Alexander into a warrior so he could save his father's life in the future.( ) :This Klingon was uncredited played by Tom Morga. Klingon Assassin 2 (2370) This Klingon Assassin was hired by K'mtar to fake an attempt on Worf's life. K'mtar was really the future Alexander, and wanted to influence his younger self into becoming a warrior so he could save his father from being killed in the future.( ) :This Klingon was uncredited played by Dennis Madalone. Qo'noS Klingon Assassin 1 (2367) This Klingon Assassin was one of two ruthless Klingon warriors loyal to the House of Duras. When Worf traveled to Qo'nos to contest charges of treason against his father Mogh, Duras, son of Ja'rod had them attack Worf's brother and cha'DIch, Kurn, and badly wounded him using a kut'luch. Duras later sent the assassins after Worf's new cha'DIch, Jean-Luc Picard, though this assassin was killed by Kahlest before he could kill Picard. ( ) :This Klingon was uncredited played by regular stuntman Christopher Doyle. Klingon Assassin 2 (2367) This Klingon Assassin also served Duras and attacked Kurn and later Picard. Picard managed to fight second assassin off and kill him before dealing with the first. ( ) :This Klingon was uncredited played by regular stuntman B.J. Davis. Starship personnel lists IKS Bortas personnel * See: [[IKS Bortas personnel|IKS Bortas personnel]] IKS Drovana personnel * See: [[IKS Drovana personnel|IKS Drovana personnel]] Duras sisters' Bird-of-Prey personnel * See: Duras sisters' Bird-of-Prey personnel IKS Hegh'ta personnel * See: [[IKS Hegh'ta personnel|IKS Hegh'ta personnel]] K'Vada's Bird-of-Prey personnel * See: K'Vada's Bird-of-Prey personnel IKS Pagh personnel * See: [[IKS Pagh personnel|IKS Pagh personnel]] IKS Vorn personnel * See: [[IKS Vorn personnel|IKS Vorn personnel]] Terok Nor Klingon Officer (Alliance) *'See': Mirror universe people Ty'Gokor Burly Klingon The Burly Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. Benjamin Sisko knocked him down, apparently to get to the barrel of bloodwine, but it was really because the Klingon was bragging about killing Sisko's classmate at the Academy. ( ) :The Burly Klingon was played by Robert Budaska. Drunken Klingon The Drunken Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. He head-butted O'Brien, who was in disguise, in order to expose Gowron as a changling. ( ) :The Drunken Klingon was played by Tony Epper. Klingon Head Guard The Klingon Head Guard was assigned to Ty'Gokor in the 2373. He was vaporized by a Klingon disruptor fired by a Changeling posing as Martok. ( ) :The Klingon Head Guard was played by actor Robert Zachar. Towering Klingon The Towering Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. He saw Odo, who was in disguise as a Klingon, with an emitter that he was going to use to expose Gowron as a changling. When he asked what it was, Worf told him that it was a Vulcan toy. ( ) :The Towering Klingon was played by John Lendale Bennett. Wrestling Klingon The Wrestling Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. He was seen wrestling another Klingon. ( ) :The Wrestling Klingon was uncredited played by stuntman Gene LeBell. Young Klingon The Young Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. In order to get a better view of Gowron, he stood on a statue where an emitter, which was going to be used to expose Gowron as a Changling, was hidden. Odo in disguise as a Klingon asked him to move, when he refused, Odo grabbed him and threw him to the ground. ( ) :The Young Klingon was played by Ivor Bartels. Category:Klingons Category:Klingon military personnel Klingons, Unnamed List of Klingons, Unnamed